The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more specifically, to processes that execute in information handling systems.
Information handling systems (IHSs) include operating systems that execute many useful applications and processes. Processes may have process identifiers or process IDs associated therewith. It is often useful to know whether a particular process is a current process or a stale process. A current process is a process that is currently executing and valid. A stale process is a process that is no longer current or valid.